


Diabeł i Cesarzowa

by Regalia92



Category: Rusty Lake | Cube Escape (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Voodoo doll, ale jeszcze chwila i spełniona, niespełniona miłość Alberta
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27779698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalia92/pseuds/Regalia92
Summary: Pogaduszki Alberta i Idy - lalki voodoo.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Diabeł i Cesarzowa

**Author's Note:**

> Ta gra jest... łał.

\- Skąd masz moje lalki? - spytała Ida. - Przecież je wyrzuciłam.

\- Wyrzuciłaś - przytaknął Albert. - A ja je zabrałem.

\- Ale po co? Chcesz się nimi... bawić? - zapytała ze śmiechem. 

Albert spogląda na nią zażenowany. (Nie udaje)

\- To nie ... to nie tak.

\- Naprawdę? - zapytała z rozbawieniem. - Więc jak, Albert? Aaaalbert... Po co je zabrałeś?

\- Ja... Cóż. Uznałem, że nie chcesz pozbyć się czegoś, co dostałaś w prezencie.

Radość opuszcza Idę.

\- W niczym mi się nie przydają, dlatego je wyrzuciłam. Przypominają mi o przeszłości.

\- Co jest złego w ich przeszłości? - pyta zdziwiony. (Udaje)

\- Wszystko. Cel powstania, do czego były użyte, kto je...

\- Ja je zrobiłem - mówi ze złością Albert. - To ja... uszyłem je. Dla ciebie.

\- Pamiętam. I dlatego się ich pozbyłam.

Albert jest... oszołomiony, zmęczony, smutny, zraniony, zde... (Nie, nie udaje)

\- Nie chcesz...

\- Albert....

\- Dlaczego?

\- Albert. Jestem żoną Samuela, mam Leonarda - tłumaczy trzydziestopięcioletniemu mężczyźnie jak czterolatkowi. - Najwyższy czas, by się ich pozbyć. Rozumiesz?

\- ...

\- Powinieneś zrobić to, co ja i wyrzucić moje zdjęcie.

Albert chwyta się za kieszonkę, tę na sercu. Jest przerażony. (Nie udaje)

\- Nie chcę.

\- Ja też nie chciałam laleczek, ale je przyjęłam. Teraz nie chce mieć z tobą nic wspólnego, dlatego się ich pozbyłam. 

Ida odchodzi, a Albert spogląda na jej oddalającą się sylwetkę.

-Tak... Najwyższy czas się ich pozbyć - mówi ze złością, patrząc na lalkę brata i bratanka. (Przestaje udawać)


End file.
